Ryou's Journal
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: CH 7 slighly edited! Rated for lemon in last ch. COMPLETE Ryou writes down his thoughts, a dark secret. And what are Bakura's thoughts? What is the result? Dark fic:suicidal thoughts, angsty stuff etc. RXB & mention of MXM
1. Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! so don't bug me.  
  
WARNING: This is a dark fic. But maybe not so dark. Contains: depressing thoughts, a bit of blood, etc. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 1 Ryou's Musings in a Journal  
  
Everyone thinks I'm so happy, because I'm always smiling.  
  
I act like nothing is wrong.  
  
I seem like a carefree happy go lucky person.  
  
Well I'm quite the contrary.  
  
It's all a mask, I tell you. Deep inside, I'm hurting.  
  
I'm buried under my own burdensome.  
  
Hiding it as I go on. It's not like I can say something.  
  
So quiet, practically invisible. I'm always alone. Lovely, isn't it?  
  
Pain and loneness, perfect combination, wouldn't you say?  
  
Don't you have a family you ask?  
  
Family?  
  
My sister's dead, my mother's dead, my father's away.  
  
Well, where's your friends?  
  
Friends? I have no friends.  
  
Yugi and the rest of them don't care.  
  
In fact, they'd be much happier without me there intruding.  
  
And my yami definitely doesn't.  
  
I'm just alone, left in the dark, sulking in my morbid thoughts.  
  
Gloominess and agony clouds my mind.  
  
Tears, streams over my face. Why, you might ask?  
  
Because I'm pathetic. I'm weak. I'm so. . . craven.  
  
I have nothing, only problems, with no solution.  
  
I am nothing, nothing to anyone.  
  
My life is a Ra damn hell!  
  
Shocker isn't it, I, so innocent, would swear?  
  
Well, maybe not, or maybe. . . I'm not so innocent.  
  
Wouldn't you say?  
  
Wouldn't it be better if I just left this Ra forsaken world?  
  
Wouldn't it be better if I no longer suffer this agony?  
  
Wouldn't it be better if I just disappeared?  
  
After all, no one even cares.  
  
A knife is sharp and pointy.  
  
Such a shiny, intriguing item.  
  
Awaiting for something to pierce,  
  
Like my flesh pale skin.  
  
Shall I give it some color? Red, would look nice.  
  
The cold metallic blade touches my skin.  
  
The warm dark crimson flushes out onto my journal.  
  
Covering my writing in a sickening red color.  
  
Dizziness over comes me. My writing gets sloppier by the moment.  
  
I shall leave this cruel painful world.  
  
Sister, I've come to join you. Farewell, Bakura, farewell. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Well how is it? Constructive criticism is useful. Any suggestions are fine. Review or flame. 


	2. Saved By a Yami

Key: Ryou (hikari) Bakura; Bakura Yami Bakura; (blah) note to reader; 'blah' thoughts 

Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own YGO! Now stop bugging me.

WARNING: If you preferred Ryou to have just committed suicide, don't read this chapter. Very slight shounen-ai, don't like, don't read. But I'm sure you'll be able to handle, it's very slight.

A/n: Ch revised. This is kind of OOC. Also, Bakura and Ryou have a separate body in this fic. On with the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 2 Saved by a Demon 

- Domino City Hospital - 9 hrs. since Ryou was brought here

A white haired demon sat next to the beautiful angel. The hikari slept peacefully. Snow-white hair was cushioned beneath the angel's head. The demon had many thoughts.

Hikari no baka! What was he doing, cutting himself? He could have bled to death. I was just out for a moment, and what did he do, something stupid. When he wakes up, I'll make sure he'll never try that stunt again. Baka!'

A knock is heard. The door opens. Someone comes in. It's a nurse. "I'm just here to check on him, he should wake up by morning, Mr. uh. . ." the nurse pauses.

"Just call me Ba-Ryoku," answers the demon.

"Ok, Ryoku, I'm going to leave now." the nurse announces, He gives me the creeps,' she thought and left.

That nurse better be right about that.' The demon looks at the sleeping angel.

His hair is so purely white and calm. It makes him look like a girl. And he's so weak, and clumsy, it makes him even more feminine. Unlike me, who's the opposite of everything he is. Those big brown eyes always look so sad. But he still looks like an angel. He's just so innocent looking. Damn it! It's like I could just break him so easily.'

"And perhaps that's what I did." Bakura faintly whispers.

He bends down and tucks Ryou's blanket closer. Then he kissed him, softly on his soft lips, and quickly retreated.

> > > > > >

'What hell was I doing, kissing him? Why did I even bring him here?' the demon questions not expecting a reply.

'Because you love him, and he reminds you so much of your past, the same innocence you once had.' answers the other voice in his head.

'No, it's the reason why I hate him.' the demon retorted.

'Is it? Or is it the reason why you love him? Hmm?' the voice mocks.

'Leave me alone! It's none of your business!' came the retort of the demon.

> > > > > >

Someone calls out, "Ryou?"

Ryou looked around and then saw his sister, "Amane? Where am I? Am I dead?"

"This is your dream, Ryou. And no you're not dead." came the reply.

"I want to die," Ryou states.

"Ryou, it's not time for you to die yet." Amane replies.

"Why not? Why do I have to live in this treacherous world where I'm all alone?" questions the angry boy.

"You're not alone, I'll always be with you in your heart. Remember that. And there's someone out there, who loves you. In time you will see. I gotta go now, Ryou, we'll see each other again some day. I promise." Amane answers and fades away.

* * *

A/n: Well how was it, bad, good, ok? Review and tell me. I made it shounen- ai/yaoi, since most of you reviewers out there suggested that. Though, I've never written shounen-ai or yaoi, so if that sucks, I'm sorry, please place any suggestions that will help in the reviews and I'll fix it. 

Also, this was not originally intended for shounen-ai or to have Bakura in it, it was just suppose to be a journal for Ryou to throw out his thoughts, but I made Ryou cut himself and now I can't get him out of this mess so it's no longer just a journal.

Maybe I'll try another journal about him, except he won't cut himself, at least not on the first chap. Reviews please.


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Got it?  
  
WARNING: Slight Shounen-ai ahead. OOCness.  
  
A/n: Sorry for neglecting this story. I was wondering how to continue this. Plus I have some other fics that needed to be updated. But here it is. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 3  
  
~ Domino City Hospital ~ 1pm ~ Normal POV  
  
The yami was watching his light. His light was still asleep. Breathing quietly. He lay there, beautiful as an angel. 'Do I really hate him that much?' Many thoughts still lingered in his mind.  
  
~Bakura's POV ~  
  
Was I too hard on that weakling? Is that why he tried to commit suicide? He didn't even do it right, trust him to mess up something even as simple as that. Pathetic. Though I guess he's not that weak after all or he wouldn't have tried at all.  
  
What came over to me to save him anyways? Maybe I really do have a thing for my hikari. It's been such a long time, since I had those feelings. He brought them back. Those feelings that I though I had gotten rid of. I don't know what I feel for him anymore. . .  
  
~ Domino City Hospital let's say 8am ~ Normal POV  
  
Ryou wakes up. 'What a weird dream. Someone out here loves me? Yeah, right. I love someone, but they'll never love me back. Where am I anyways?'  
  
Pauses and looks around. 'How did I get here?'  
  
He then notices that Bakura's asleep next to his bed. 'The last thing I remember was fainting in to the darkness. Did he bring me here? Why would he? Why didn't he just let me go?'  
  
"Ryou," Bakura faintly whispers, talking in his dream.  
  
'Did he just call my name? He never calls my name. I thought he hated me, so why would he save me? I don't understand. Unless he just misses his own punching bag.' Ryou thought.  
  
Someone knocks on the door. "Come in," says the white haired boy.  
  
The nurse comes in, "I see you're up. That's good. I brought you breakfast. Eat up." Then the nurse leaves.  
  
'Breakfast huh?' His stomach growls faintly from hunger.  
  
'Guess I'll have to eat something. Let's see, scrambled egg, white gooey stuff, an apple, and a carton of orange juice. I guess I'll have the apple and the orange juice. That gooey stuff looks gross and I don't like eggs.' Ryou takes a bite of the apple.  
  
As Ryou finishes, his mind wonders off in to deep thought.  
  
~ 10am~  
  
He does not notice Bakura waking up. Bakura stirs and then notices that Ryou was awake. "Hikari. . .um, good to see you up."  
  
Ryou snaps out of his thoughts to answer his yami, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" questions the Egyptian, though he knew the answer.  
  
"Why is it good see me up?" answers Ryou in a slightly angry voice.  
  
'I have never seen this side of him before.' Bakura thought.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? I could of just died." Ryou demands in a slightly louder voice.  
  
'It's now or never.' Bakura thought.  
  
"Why can't you have left me there to rot?" Ryou asked sullenly.  
  
A teardrop skidded down on Bakura's cheek, "I. . .I love you, Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked up. "I'm. . . sorry. Sorry for acting the way I've been acting. Sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry for how you feel, Ryou. I'm so very sorry. I won't blame you if you don't love me back. Good bye, Ryou," Bakura says with hurt in his voice as he leaves.  
  
"Wait, come back," Ryou cried, but it was too late, Bakura has already left the room and did not hear his hikari's cry.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: The story can go two ways: a sad ending or a happy ending. Which one? You tell me. Review or flame, I don't care. I want to know what you think of the story so far.  
  
Oh,can some of you guys read my fic called"Buried Feelings"? I want to know if I should continue it or not. See ya next time. 


	4. Demon & Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh!  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay once again. I've been playing with the plot. Seems like a lot of you want a happy ending. Well on with the ficcy.  
  
Key: Jou = Joey; Anzu = Te'a ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch 4 Demon & Angel: A Race Against the Clock  
  
~ Somewhere on the Streets ~ 10:35am~  
  
A certain white haired Egyptian was walking out from the hospital. 'I'm sorry Ryou. You'll be better off without me.' Bakura thought.  
  
He continues to walk away from the building. The clouds are gray. 'The faster I leave the better.'  
  
He started running. He didn't take any consideration to where he was going, only on the fact he needed to be far away from his hikari. He bumped into several people.  
  
"Watch it kid," yelled a bystander.  
  
He just kept going as his life depended on it.  
  
~ Hospital ~ 10:40am ~  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Ryou answered.  
  
"Oi [1] Ryou," Yugi greeted along with his friends.  
  
"Hey," Ryou replied in flat tone.  
  
"You weren't in school yesterday," said Jou stating the obvious.  
  
"I'm fine," Ryou answers icily.  
  
"Dude, chill . . ." Tristan started.  
  
"Chill? Don't tell me to chill!" the haired boy angrily yelled.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Ryou?" Anzu questioned after the sudden outburst.  
  
"How am I supposed to chill when – when Ba. . ." Ryou started to say but stopped before he revealed his secret to them.  
  
"If that baka tomb robber is hurting you, I'll send him to the shadow realm," Yami added with concern.  
  
"Iie! [2]" Ryou yelled, "J-just leave me alone," he said more quietly.  
  
"But, Ryou-chan, we just got here." Yugi stated.  
  
"I said GO!" the other hikari commanded.  
  
"We want to help you," Yami offered.  
  
"Help my ass!" Ryou sarcastically answered.  
  
The group just stared, stunned about what he just said. "What are you staring at? You usually don't care that much. Why do you care now? Leave, go! " yelled Ryou when a nurse finally came in.  
  
"What is all the racket? This is a hospital not a playground. If the patient says to leave, leave." the nurse utterly yelled herself, "Now scat!" the nurse commanded.  
  
"Sorry, Ryou," Yugi sadly said. The group leaves.  
  
"Arigato [3]," Ryou says to the nurse.  
  
"No problem kiddo. What I actually came here to do was to tell you that you are released. You seem to be fine aside from the cut, which is healing nicely. Here," the nurse handed him his clothes all nicely washed and folded.  
  
'Maybe they don't know I was trying to commit suicide.' "Arigato," the white haired boy replied politely.  
  
"I already checked you out. My duty awaits. Just leave when you're done." The nurse said and left the room.  
  
Ryou put his clothes on. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:45 and left the room. He walked down the hall and into the elevator. 'Elevators always creep me out.'  
  
The elevator door opens and he walks out, past the front desk, and out the door into the cold atmosphere. He looked up at the gray clouds. 'I have to find Bakura. I have to tell him.'  
  
'How am I going to find him if I don't know where he'd go?' The boy sighs and runs frantically toward a direction guided by fate.  
  
~ On the streets somewhere ~ 10:50am ~  
  
It was starting to drizzle. "Shit!" the white haired demon cursed.  
  
The demon slowed to a walk and looked at the surroundings. There was sand. The realization finally hit him that it was a beach. His gaze landed on to the side. 'Ah, perfect.'  
  
It started to rain harder as he grows near his destination point.  
  
~ Somewhere guided by fate ~ 10:55am ~  
  
The white angel was getting drenched by the rain. 'I'm going to catch it cold in this weather. But I need to find Bakura.'  
  
He heads toward a deserted beach. 'I have a bad feeling about this. Hopefully he's around here somewhere.'  
  
The boy looks around and sees a figure over by the cliff. The rain was making his vision blurred. 'Is that Bakura? What's he doing up there?'  
  
The boy runs up the cliff.  
  
~ Bakura POV ~ 10:59am  
  
I look down. I see the rushing water beating against the rocks. There's nowhere to go. This is the end of the line.  
  
I can't go back, Ryou would never forgive me and even if he did, he'd never love me back. I mean if I were Ryou, I wouldn't love me back.  
  
Love is a strange feeling. I've had it locked up inside me so long. I don't know why he was the one that brought it back out. Maybe it was his innocence.  
  
Seems like a good day die. No ones around. It's pouring and I've just admitted my feelings. Though I don't know why I did. I don't know why I do a lot of things. I don't even know why I picked a cliff to end it.  
  
~ Ryou POV ~ 11am ~  
  
I'm almost there. He better not jump off that cliff. I have to hurry. I need him. The reason why I tried to commit suicide in the first place was because no one cared, but now I know he cares, so he better not succeed in dying.  
  
~ Third Person ~  
  
The demon was at the edge, so close to falling. The rain is pouring. The angel is hoping against all hope that he'll be able to reach his yami in time.  
  
The demon prepares to jump. The angel yells, "Don't do it Bakura!" Too late, the demon has jumped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japanese to English Translation: [1]= hey [2]= no [3]= thank you / thanks  
  
A/n: Will Bakura die? Or will someone save him? Find out next time.  
  
It's all in your guys' hand, I need votes, do you want Bakura to die, or not? Happy ending or sad ending?  
  
I know some of you already voted, but I'm asking again and you can change ur mind or just restate the vote.  
  
Also, I've rewritten the first chapter, so it sounds better in my opinion. Reviews please. See ya next time.  
  
P.S. Bakura and Ryou are two of my most fav. characters, so I'm not writing this to be mean to them. 


	5. Aishiteru!

Disclaimer: see last ch.

WARNING: There is going to be shounen-ai, if you don't already know that.

PLEASE READ AUTHORESS NOTES AT END! IMPORTANT!

Key: Aishiteru- I love you; tenshi- angel; onegai- please

* * *

Ch 5 Aishiteru 

The demon prepares to jump. The angel yells, "Don't do it Bakura!" Too late, the demon has jumped.

Ryou reaches over grabs Bakura's hand just in time. "Don't leave me Bakura. Aishiteru."

Tear escapes the tenshi's eyes. "Don't cry my tenshi, don't cry. . . Aishiteru," Bakura tires to comfort him.

Ryou attempts to pull Bakura up. Their grips loosen a bit. "You're going to fall Ryou, just let go. I don't want you falling because of me."

"Iie. I won't let you go. I don't want you to leave me." Ryou says stubbornly and tries to pull Bakura with both of his hands.

"Ryou, you're getting too close to the edge. Just let go."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you," the tenshi replies as he gets dangerously closer and closer to the edge because it's so slippery.

"Onegai Ryou. Don't be stupid. We're both going to fall if you don't let go."

"Then so be it. I'm not going to let you fall all by yourself." Ryou replies.

"Aww, how sweet. Should we help them?" a voice mockingly but at the same time sincerely says.

"Oh stop playing around Mariku. Of course we're going to help them. Come on," Malik says and helps pull Ryou and Bakura up.

Mariku followed suit. "Arigato." Ryou says with gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks." Bakura quietly says.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Ryou asked.

"Let's get you guys out of the rain first." Mariku suggests.

The two white haired boys followed Malik and Mariku down the cliff. "Get in," Malik motioned the two into the car.

Malik drove them quickly to their house. The rain started to lessen. They entered the house. "You guys are soaked. Go take a nice hot shower and then we can talk," Malik showed Bakura and Ryou to the shower.

"Alright," Ryou and Bakura both agreed.

"But there's only one shower, which means one of us will have to wait while the other showers." Ryou stated.

* * *

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORESS NOTES! 

A/n: Yes I know that it was very short and probably a very bad ending. But I can't help my wondering if anyone wants me to write a lime between them.

I would probably have to up the rating a bit if I did that. Now if the majority of you guys had wanted a sad ending that would've never come to mind. LOL I've been reading one too many hentai fics lately.

Or I can just continue it without the lime, and just write a bit of fluff. I'll try to update soon, but please respond.

**Question:**

**Do you want me to write a lime between them?**

Reviews please. or constructive criticism. And tell me if you want it or not.


	6. Will all go well?

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be here if I owned it?

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter is the lime. Though I must warn you that it might not be very good, I've never written one, but I've read plenty though. Hope you enjoy this!

**WARNING: A bit of OOCness. SHOUNEN-AI & A bit of fluff. Implied Mariku/Malik. Don't like, don't read!  **

**Key: **~~~= change of setting; _word_ = emphasis

**Translations: **Hai = yes; koi = love (or something like that); Iie = no; nani = what; Correct me if I'm wrong on any of these

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch 6 Will all go well? 

"But there's only one shower, which means one of us will have to wait while the other showers." Ryou stated.

"Why don't you guys shower together?" Mariku suggests innocently.

"I. . . don't know. . ." Ryou starts to protest.

"Why not? It'll be fun. I promise," Bakura says.

Ryou was swept away by his yami before he could protest any further. Bakura started the water and started to strip himself of his clothes.  

"Hurry up Ryou. Unless you want me to tear the clothes off of you," Bakura teased.

Ryou blushed as he hurried in to the shower, with Bakura right behind him. 

"Ah, the warmth feels good," the hikari commented as he bathed.

Bakura started to nuzzle Ryou's ears, "Ah, but isn't this better?"

Ryou blushes and nods. While Bakura bathed, Ryou glances at Bakura's well toned-chest and blushes. He looks away, but Bakura caught him doing that and smirks. "Having trouble keeping you eyes off of me hikari?"

Ryou's face goes redder. "I'll take that as a yes," Bakura replied, "You're not so bad yourself."

Ryou was blushing madly now. "Your hair is a mess, Ryou," Bakura said changing the subject.

"So is yours," the hikari pointed out.

"Why don't I wash it for you," Bakura offered.

"Arigato Bakura."

Bakura rubbed some shampoo in his hands and applied it on Ryou's white locks. "Bakura?"

Bakura rinsed his hikari's locks. "Yes Ryou?" 

"Did . . . did you kiss me at the hospital?" 

This time, it was Bakura's turn to blush, though it was hardly noticeable, "Hai. I did."

Ryou smiled a bit. "Do you want me to wash your hair Bakura?"

"It's ok. You don't have to."

Ryou poured some shampoo on Bakura's hair. "I insist."

"Alright then, if you insist."

"You're too tall, could kneel down?" 

"Of course."

Ryou finished rinsing Bakura's hair. "There, now you smell pretty," Ryou teased and chuckled slightly.

Bakura playfully tripped the hikari and caught him. "_Bakura_?" Ryou whined.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You're not escaping me now," Bakura said in a threatening tone.

Ryou gasped and Bakura took the chance to kiss him, surprising Ryou.  The yami explored the hikari with his tongue savoring the sweet taste. After awhile, they broke the kiss. 

Ryou smiled enjoying that sweet moment and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder, "Aishiteru Bakura." 

"Aishiteru to you too," the yami said to the hikari, "You have a lovely smile. Maybe I should do that more often."

Ryou just smiles as he turns the water off. Bakura stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel. Ryou did the same. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey, you two lovebirds finish goofing around?" Malik mocked.

"What if I said no," countered Bakura.

"And what if I said get the hell out of my bathroom," Mariku rudely said.

"Be nice to the guest," scolded Malik, "We'll have our fun later."

"Yes, be nice to the guest," Bakura taunted as he came of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Mariku glared at him. Bakura grinned. Then Ryou came out wrapped in a towel, "Malik, do you think you have any clothes we could borrow? Our clothes are still wet."

"Yeah, follow me," Malik motioned as he headed toward his room.

Ryou followed with Bakura behind leaving Mariku in the hallway.  Malik took out some clothes placed in on the bed. "You guys can pick an outfit, see if it fits."

Ryou looked through all the clothes, "These shirts are all so short." 

"No, they're not. They're perfectly fine." Malik replied.

"I think your clothes are too small for me," Bakura said.

"You could go ask Mariku if you could borrow his," Malik said.

Bakura trudged unhappily to Mariku's room. Ryou and Malik chuckled a bit. Then Ryou decided on a white shirt and a pair of black pants, "Could you leave the room while I change?"

"Why? Afraid to change in front of me?" Malik taunted.

"Iie. It's just. . ."

"What's the problem? We're both guys."

Ryou mumbled quietly to himself, "That's the problem."

"It's not like I'm going to do anything."

"Fine," Ryou gave in and unwrapped his towel to change.

"Nice body you have there," Malik teased, "Maybe you should get out in the rain more."

"Malik," complained Ryou and blushed as he changed, "Stop teasing me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The white haired Egyptian knocked on Mariku's door. "Who's there?" came Mariku's voice.

"Who do you think?" Bakura answered.

Mariku opened the door, "What do you want?"

"Your clothes," came Bakura's reply.

"_Nani?!?!_" 

"You heard me," Bakura said and sat on his bed.

"And just why do you think I'd give you my clothes?"

"Believe me, I _don't_ want your clothes. I just need to borrow them." 

"What do you _want_ me to do, strip for you?"

"That'd be nice," Bakura joked, "Ra, you're so dense. I don't mean the clothes you have on, I just mean some clothes you have."

"Here," Mariku shoves him some clothes and sat down. 

Bakura smirked at his accomplishment. Mariku tried not to gaze at other Egyptian while he changed. Bakura unwrapped his towel and put on the baggy pair of pants, "So how'd you guys find us?"

"We were driving and saw your hikari running in the rain. Malik wanted to know what he was doing out in that weather, so we followed him at a good distance. What were _you_ doing near a cliff?"

"I'd rather not say," Bakura answered uncomfortably as he put on a black shirt and exited Mariku's room.

Then Malik and Ryou walked into the hallway. "Nice outfit Ryou," Bakura complimented.

"Thanks," Ryou replied, "Looks like the rain stopped now. Shall we go home Bakura?"

"Yeah we should," the white haired yami answers, "We'll leave _you guys_ to yourselves."

"Alright, bye you guys," Malik said as he closed the door.

Mariku sneaked up behind and lifted him up on to the couch. "_Mariku,_" Malik whined.

The yami just grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out on the street, two white haired teens walked in the moonlight. 

"It's kind of chilly out here," Ryou shivered.

Bakura caressed him, "Better?"

The hikari nods. The two walk in silence. Bakura has much thoughts going through his head as he gazes at his hikari, 'He's beautiful. How could I have been so heartless to hurt him? How could I ever have been so blind?' 

Bakura broke the silence, "Ryou, I'm so sorry for ever hurting you. I was so very wrong. I'm so very sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I promise I'll _never_ do that _ever_ again. I'm so sorry. .'

But Ryou interrupted him, "Shh. It's ok Bakura. It's ok. That's the past now. I already forgave you. Let's just enjoy that we're together now."

"You're right. Sorry," Bakura admittedly said and smiled at his hikari.

When they had reached their house, they stayed out to admire the sky. The stars shined brightly and the moon was out. It was a perfect night. 

Ryou leaned on the his shoulder, "You won't leave me again will you?"

"Of course not little one. I'm sorry if I had you worried," Bakura reassured. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise," Bakura kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Aishiteru my koi."

"Aishiteru Bakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Responses to Reviewers:**

_Mina-chan AMD:_ Well there you are, a bit of fluff and I didn't have to raise the rating. ^_^ Hope you liked it!

_Ril:_ Lime is next ch. Heh heh I figured out what to write. Sorry for bothering you earlier. I overcame my writer block on this ch. ^_^

_Snow Angel:_ I was originally going to do that, but now I have another idea for it and you shall see next ch.

**Thanks to other Reviewers:**

Ryukio 7890, Bakuras-Hell, sailor-z-360, Carmen5-Nemrac (Did I miss someone?) 

**A/n**: So how was that for an ending? Good or bad? 

If you're not going to read the lime next chapter, then this is it unless you guys want a sequel. It might take awhile before it'll be up because I'm planning on working on other fics. 

**Reviews please and be sure to tell me if you want a sequel.** See ya next time or another time if you're not going to read the next ch. ^_~


	7. A Night of Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! And I possibly don't own this idea either, I wouldn't know.

A/N (IMPORTANT STUFF ABT. STORY):

No angst in this chapter. There's not going to be much lovey dovey ness in this chapter, so be warned that it's little or a lot less like the innocent Ryou that most of us usually portray him.

Sorry I took a long time to update, but here's the lemon you've all been waiting for. I can't write lime worth anything, sorry if you wanted it less graphic, but I'm not exactly familiar with writting a lime. I hope this isn't too graphic, please tell me to cut it down if it's too graphic. _And just one more thing, this doesn't exactly fit with the rest of the story too well in my opinion._ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Translations_ you might want to know: (correct me if I'm wrong)

chibi- little/small; koi- love; koibito- lover; tenshi-; aibou- partner/companion; kawaii- cute; aishiteru- I love you; oyasumi- good night; eien- forever

_Key_: (word) yami to hikari mind link; /word/ hikari to yami mind link

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!** RATED R CONTENT: **lemon** (if u don't know what it is, I suggest u leave or if u do read it, don't complain or flame), **yaoi** (meaning a sexual male/male relation), and some OOCness (out of character ness) **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE CONTENT, I WARNED YOU ALREADY! **(I will be furious with you if you flame me for this, since I warned you about it.)

* * *

Ch 7 A Night of Bliss -The extra chapter- 

Upon the starry skies and moonlit night, there were two lovers, just outside the lawn. As the two gazed at the lovely sky, the other had caressed the shivering tenshi.

"Let's go inside koi, you're shivering," Bakura added with sincerity.

"Ok Bakura," Ryou yawned.

Bakura smiled at how kawaii he looked, "Looks like you're sleepy too."

"I am _not_ sleepy. I'm just. . ."

The yami chuckled at the hikari's lost for words, as they headed inside. "Well if you're _not_ sleepy, how about we have a little fun then?" the spiky haired yami teased with a smirk.

'Trying to teasing the innocent. We'll just see about that,' thought the hikari.

"Alright, but only _if _you promise you'll keep me warm all night," the usually tame hikari countered with a smirk that matched his yami.

"Ooh, aren't _you_ a little feisty tonight? Well you'll see what I have in _store_ for you, chibi tenshi."

"We'll just _see_ about that," Ryou replied with a serene expression, "Now, shall we head up, _koi_?"

"Why _of course_," Bakura replies as he swooped up the bemused hikari, carrying him bridal style, up the stairs.

"Hey, put me down! I can walk you know," he pouted.

"But carrying you is _so_ much more fun," Bakura replied as he reached the top of the staircase.

"Hmph."

"Oh, is my little aibou angry?" the yami mocked as he laid Ryou on the bed, "You'll forget all about it soon enough."

The hikari was about to speak but was silenced when Bakura shoved his tongue into the tenshi's mouth. Bakura dominated the kiss, exploring it as they collided each other, savoring the sweet taste of his koibito. Ryou give his yami a quick glare, though he'd admit he was enjoying it as much as the yami did, and closed his eyes, as his other had already done so.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, both inhaling oxygen to fill their lungs before they continued. The former spirit planted small gentle kisses down the light's neck, while his hands snaked down to unbuttoned the hikari's shirt.

Ryou shivered a bit when the cool air touched his now exposed chest. "You're beautiful, my tenshi," Bakura whispered.

The hikari blushed. 'Am I really?' he thought.

The Egyptian threw his own shirt over his head, where it lay on the side. The yami continued to trail his kisses down lower and breathed his warm breath on the delicate skin. Ryou blushed, observing his lover's well-toned chest pressed against him.

A soft moan escaped the tenshi's lips as the yami teased the rosebuds, sucking on it gently, as his hands cradled his lover closer. Bakura grinded onto the hikari, arousing the bulge in their pants, "Having fun, my sweet?"

"Of course, _koi_," answered Ryou, rolling his eyes.

The yami pursued his kisses lower, along the hikari's abdomen, as his hands fumbled with his hikari's pants, pulling both the pants and the boxers off, throwing it with the previously discarded shirt.

The tenshi gasped quietly as his lover's lips captured his member. Bakura aroused the tip with his tongue, causing his koi to purr a little. The yami deep throated it repeatedly, earning soft moans of pleasure from the hikari.

The former thief decided to play around a little, not wanting his hikari to release just yet, licked the other's thighs where it was sensitive, receiving a few giggles from his other. "_Yami_," Ryou whined, but the yami continued on with his fun.

The hikari wiggled a bit, as the yami continued to kiss and lick anywhere around the throbbing member, driving the tenshi almost insane, as his arms were held down by his yami.

Bakura finally decided he had teased the hikari long enough, and he took the member in his mouth once again, stroking it with his tongue, as the hikari moaned. The yami sucked on it as the hikari soon released into the yami's mouth. Bakura drank the sweet tasting essence eagerly.

He proceeds to kiss the hikari's soft lips, giving him a bit of taste of himself in the progress. The hikari consumed it while they kissed, as they occasionally came up for air.

Ryou decided to let his hands wander to his yami's pants, tearing off the offending piece of garments throwing it with the rest of the pile. The yami progresses to distract his koi with the kissing, as he reaches for some lotion for the lubrication, coating it on his fingers.

Ryou let out a small gasp at the sudden intrusion of his yami's finger, but was muffled by his yami's kissing. (Relax, hikari. I'm going to prepare you slowly so it won't hurt so much.)

/ Ok, I trust you, Bakura. /

Bakura smiled at him and he prepared him. When the former spirit felt that his hikari was ready, he coated himself with the lube and slowly entered it into his lover.

Ryou tensed at the intrusion, grabbing the bed sheets. "Try to relax, koi. It won't hurt after awhile, I promise," the yami whispered into his hikari's ears, softly nibbling it.

Ryou relaxed slowly, as he adjusted. When Ryou was ready, Bakura pulled out slightly and plunged back in, softly at first, going a bit faster and harder each time.

"Gods, Ryou. . . you're so tight. . ." the yami breathed.

Ryou moaned in pleasure at every thrust. The yami continued to thrust into the hikari and he started to stroke the hikari's length in the same rhythm.

Bakura compressed his lips onto the hikari, as they moaned into the kiss.

Soon after, the yami reached his climax and spilled himself into the hikari, following which Ryou had released allover the sheets, crying out in ecstasy. Bakura collapsed next to the tenshi, both panting. As their breath calmed, Bakura let out a yawn in which Ryou smiled at that.

"Oyasumi, Bakura," Ryou whispered.

"Good night Ryou, koi," Bakura whispered and kissed Ryou on the forehead, "Aishiteru, eien."

"I love you too, Bakura. . .always," Ryou whispered back as sleep over came them both.

* * *

Thanks to the Reviewers:

_Lomedraug:_ Actually, I was kinda planning to write a kind of gory story, I haven't decided yet, ur yami might like it. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reviewing!

_It'sHardToBelieve:_ I have no clue of what the sequel would be about yet, maybe you can give me some ideas. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks of reviewing!

_Snow Angel:_ I hope you liked this one too. Thanks for reviewing!

_Ril:_ I think I might be having a writer's block on Mokuba's Slumber Party. Well hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reviewing!

_sailor-z-360:_ Hope you liked this. Thanks for reviewing!

_Bakuras-Hell:_ I hope you liked this chappie. Could you give me some ideas for the sequel, it would help a lot. Thanks for reviewing!

Hope you liked this, thanks for reviewing!

_d:_ Hope you liked this, thanks for reviewing!

_booka:_ I hope you liked this lemon! Thanks for reviewing!

ra _the ultamate:_ What did u mean by book? Thanks for reviewing anyways!

_Saiyan Jedi:_ You probably won't read this, but I must tell u if u do read this is that this chapter is just an extra chapter written for the lemon fans, so u didn't miss much. Thanks for reviewing!

_Ryukio7890:_ I love Ryou/Bakura fics too! Hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

_midnightwarrior1:_ Hope you don't mind the lemon in place of the lime. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

TO ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS:

That's the end for this story. I hope I didn't do too badly on the lemon, it's my first one. And I also hope that it's not too graphic, I really don't want to have this deleted, so **please** **tell me if you think it's too much, and I'll cut it down**. This is also posted under www . mediaminner. org (take out the spaces) under the penname KuraMagicianGirl (don't put spaces) under the title Ryou's Musings.

Anyways to the another point, I do have a couple of ideas for the sequel, but I don't know if you guys will like it or not. One of my ideas is that Yugi-tachi (Yugi and co.) will find out about Ryou and Bakura, and then. . . I don't know what I'll do from there, I'll think of something.

**Or I can write a brand new story with a Ryou/Bakura pairing. What do you think? **Any ideas or suggestions would be appreciated. Reviews please. Ja ne!


End file.
